Albus Potter and the Silver Start: Year 1
by pJato431
Summary: Albus Potter is starting his first year in Hogwarts, he wants to prove that he's not his father, that he is himself. He makes an unexpected friend along with his cousin. Join him as he goes through his first year in Hogwarts.
1. The Silver Trio?

**Eh, I'm completely and utterly bored, so I decided to a make short series of Albus Potter and his friends. Yes, it's just for the fun of it. The OC here isn't even mine, it belongs to eonlegend from Deviant Art. **

Hogwarts Express

Albus walked in an empty compartment, still feeling jittery and nervous as ever. His father's words rang through his mind and it sent a comforting thought to him. But the thought of being a Slytherin scared him, he's heard tons of stories from his Uncle Ron about them and James did not stop teasing him about it. Sure, he was excited to finally go to Hogwarts and become a real wizard there, he wanted to prove himself. He didn't want to be known just as the son of Harry Potter or the brother of James Sirius Potter, who's living up to his namesakes. Living in the Potter household, he can't tell how many times that James made their mother go mad from his many schemes, especially with their cousin, Fred. And then there's the Weasleys, a very large family that consists of mostly of red heads, and their sister Lily was not spared from this trait. Of course, quiet is a term that is non-existent when it comes to Christmas and the Holidays. Proof can be found in the many reconstructions of the Burrow.

While Albus was in his musing, he failed to notice that a boy opened his door and poked his head in.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" asked the boy, and Albus turned his head to face him.

The boy was very pale, had a pointed nose, blonde that almost seemed white, gray eyes, and an aura that screamed out arrogance. Albus immediately knew who this was, Scorpius Malfoy, the son of his father and Uncle's enemy. He didn't want to judge him just yet, so he nodded his head. The boy smiled went to sit across him.

"My name's Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself with a tone that sounded very haughty. Albus already knew this and was a little uncomfortable with the way Scorpius introduced himself, but never the less went ahead to tell him his name.

"I'm Albus Potter," he replied, and Scorpius didn't even blink and nodded his head.

"I know, your father is usually mentioned in the Prophet," said Scorpius, looking out the window searching through the crowd for someone.

The train has not yet left, so there were still some kids making last minute efforts to get to the train. But Scorpius comment left Albus even more nervous than ever, he didn't like it when people would often mention his father. It's not that he hated his father, it's just the fact that he doesn't like being seen as the son of a famous person, he wants to prove to people that he was his own person.

"But it's kind of sad, isn't it? I bet loads of people would always look at you as the son of the great Harry Potter, never who you really are," Scorpius broke Albus out of his train of thoughts. And Albus was surprised, but pleased, at least there was someone else outside of his family who looked at him that way. Albus shyly nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say a word, Scorpius kept talking in that haughty voice.

"I know how you feel, people look at me, and well, they see my father, not me." Scorpius said this with an edge to his voice, his expression grew darker.

"Well, maybe it's because of the fact that we're practically the spitting image of our Dads, blame our genes." Albus tried joking around, and Scorpius' spirit seemed to lift a little.

The compartment door open again and this time, it was Albus's cousin, Rose Weasley. Some could say she would have been a carbon copy of her mother had it not been for the red hair, blue eyes, and some freckles. She was standing there already in her robes looking at Albus.

"Al! There you are, you left without me and I couldn't find you anywhere," Rose took a seat next to Albus, ignoring Scorpius's look of judgment and amusement.

"Sorry, I was too nervous and didn't really think of anything else." Albus replied, with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, but smiled too, before finally noticing that they weren't alone.

"Malfoy." That was all she said, it didn't came out harsh, but it didn't came out pleased either.

"Weasley." He said with the same tone as Rose, and they were now having a glaring contest.

Albus felt like he should probably do something before they're at each others throats, they just barely met and they're now about to fight. He cleared his throat and the two of them snapped his head towards him, which made Albus regret getting their attention…..a little bit. Scorpius straightened his blazer up, and looked at Rose.

"So, I see you're wearing your robes now, Weasley, isn't it bit early to do that," he said coolly, but it didn't even sound like a question.

"I prepare early, so that I don't have to wait for last minute decisions, Malfoy," she replied icily. The two of them went back to their staring contest and Albus felt compelled to say something.

"What happened to being our own person, Scorpius?" he asked the question to the blonde, but it was clear that it was meant for all of them in the train. Scorpius continued to glare for a few more moments before finally breaking contact with Rose.

"You're right, Albus, but it was her who started it." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Excuse me for not trusting you, he is my cousin after all." Rose retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you have to judge me right away." At this, Rose didn't have anything else to say, because it was true, but she couldn't help it, her own Father's disdain towards the Malfoys got the better of her. But she wasn't about to apologize, she's too proud for that.

"Look, we're about to leave, and there's our parents!" Albus exclaimed looking towards the four adults that were all waving their hands towards them, his mother was waving his hand somewhere else, James most likely. However, Roses's Dad seemed to be glaring at Scorpius, with Hermione just rolling her eyes looking exasperated. Scorpius was also pressed against the window, looking somewhere else, his parents too were waving and it seemed his mothers were in tears. Lily was running with the train until she reached the end and kept waving her hands. Soon, the train kept moving until the station could no longer be seen.

After getting out of London, Rose and Scorpius finally started being nice to each other, but Albus could still tell there was an uneasy tension between the two. After a while, things were quiet and they were all staring out the windows watching fields of grass and cows zip by them.

Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Neither realized that they were all hungry until she mentioned it, the three of them all paid equally and made a feast of what they got. Rose bought the licorice wands, the blowing gums, and the pasties while Scorpius got some ice mice and cauldron cakes, Albus got the infamous Bertie Bott's every flavored beans and chocolate frogs. They were all laughing while trading cards with each other, especially when it came to their parents. And they finally decided to have the bean contest.

Albus held up a toffee colored one, he looked skeptical.

"Go on, Albus," Scorpius sniggered, while Rose was snickering herself. He popped it in his mouth and nearly threw it back out.

"Ugh, that was earwax!" he exclaimed, and the two of them looked at Albus.

"And how exactly would you know what earwax taste like?" Rose asked, but Al flashed her a look of mock irritation.

It was Scorpius's turn and he had a black one with brown specs, he sat there and immediately bolted out the door to look for the nearest lavatory. He came back looking really sick with Albus and Rose laughing really hard.

"What flavor was it, mate?" Albus asked while wiping the tears away.

"You don't want to know, but I'll give you a hint, I went to the loo to throw up…" Rose and Albus didn't questioned him any further and it was finally Roses' turn. They looked at her expectantly, but surprisingly, she looked fine.

"Coconut, tastes okay, I suppose." Scorpius and Albus could not believe Roses' luck on that.

After a while, they went back to talking about which houses they'll end up in, which caused Albus to become nervous again. Rose agreed with the fact that they should be their own person instead of their parents, but she did not take her robes off, since they were already about 3 hours away Hogwarts.

"I don't know, I want to end up in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but at the same, I want to try something different." Rose explained.

"That's understandable, but for me, I think I belong in Slytherin, can't see myself in any other houses besides Slytherin." Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and turned to Albus.

"What about you, Al? Any idea where you're going to go?" he asked, but Albus was lost in his thoughts, Rose just rolled her eyes.

"He's actually scared of ending up in Slytherin." She explained and Scorpius looked a little offended.

"Mind you, Slytherin isn't all that bad, at least not like it used to be. I'll have you know that I can even say it's the best house of them all." He said, getting his haughty tone back.

"We know, it's just, it's a little uncomfortable because our parents fought against a lot people who were in Slytherin."

"Listen, if you do get sorted in Slytherin, I'll help you around, you won't be alone." Scorpius reassured, Albus seemed a little better but thought so otherwise.

They were almost there so Albus and Scorpius both took off their jackets and replaced it with their black long robes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. They all shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and both Rose and Albus recognized a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! James Potter, you are NOT a firs' year! How're you doing Rose, Al?"

James came up to them, but it was only for just a brief moment. "Ready Rose, Al? I'll see you there!" And with that he raced to Fred and his friends looking for a free carriage to take them.

"C'mon, follow me –any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Albus thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much, but Rose seemed to be stumbling more than Albus and Scorpius who had to often keep her from falling down.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. The three of them sat in a boat with another first year, he had black hair, a pale complexion, very skinny, and teal eyes. Rose seemed to be blushing for the boy was quite handsome for his age and had a certain feeling of attraction coming from him.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then –FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? All right, let's get started."

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	2. A Shaky Start

**I am aware the McGonagall was retired before 2017, but just say here, that this is her last year as Headmistress, I'll try to keep it canon as possible.**

**The Sorting Hat**

The door swung open at once. A tall, dark skinned man dressed in dark, black robes stood there. He had a very smug look on his face, and it immediately reminded Albus of Scorpius' expression on the train.

"The firs' years, Professor Zabini," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Even the way he talks reminded him of Scorpius, Albus suspected that this Professor Zabini must be from Slytherin. He pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of his muggle cousins house in it, the Dursleys of course. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor Zabini across the flagged stone floor. Albus could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right –the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor Zabini showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Zabini. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history," his lips formed a thin, curt line after saying that, "and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your good deeds will earn your house points, while any fooling around will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

His cold smug eyes looked at the group of first years before falling onto Albus and Rose, who were becoming more uncomfortable already. And with a sort of grace, he left the chamber.

"He seems a little bit like –"

"Like Scorpius? Smug look, snobbish voice?" Rose finished.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I _don't_ have a snobbish voice," said Scorpius, crossing his arm looking defiant. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, then excuse me for my deaf ears." Then, both Scorpius and Rose started arguing, which left Albus to his thoughts.

His heart gave a horrible jolt. Sure, the Professor had seemed a bit smug, like any other Slytherins, but he didn't seemed to pose as terrible or threatening. He vaguely remembered his parents discussing that there was one Slytherin who didn't join the Death Eaters, because he was too full of himself. His parents also stated that he was probably the only decent Slytherin in their time that they could tolerate. Albus suspected that the Slytherin might have been the Professor. But still, that didn't make him feel any less queasy at the thought of being one of them. Gryffindor was his aim, at least, that's what he thought, but now, he's getting less and less sure about it. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air –several people behind him screamed.

"What the –?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "I swear it, that boy is out to get me –"

"My dear Friar, Cedric is not out to take your position as the main ghost representing Hufflepuff. All he does now is –I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along, now," said a terse voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor Zabini had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," said Professor Zabini, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Albus got into line behind the same person the three of them were with in the boat, with Rose and Scorpius behind them, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Albus had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. He noticed James and Fred waving to him, and unfortunately, James still had that teasing look on his eyes. Albus looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with starts. He heard his cousin whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History."_

"Actually Rose, we've heard it from our many cousins sitting in the Gryffindor table," he whispered back, and she threw him a glare.

And sitting on top of the stool was the Sorting Hat itself, Albus gulped nervously.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;  
><em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in a safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"I think I'm going to be sick," mumbled Albus.

"Be quiet, Al, you're not making me feel any better." It was just now that it hit Rose that she was about to be sorted into a house, a house that she'll stay with for the next 7 years, and she felt quite sick as Albus. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the two of them, but he could not deny that he was feeling nervous himself.

Professor Zabini now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Anderson, Jake!"

A pink-faced boy with blonde hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down his eyes and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Jake went to sit down at their table. The Fat Friar Ghost was waving merrily at him, and another ghost, who seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform representing his house, greeted Jake with a nod and a smile.

"Bennet, Dunn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Dunn scuttled off to sit next to Jake.

"Boot, Charles!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the Ravenclaw table clapped, and several of them stood up to shake hands with Charles as he joined them. The next person after that became a Gryffindor, then another Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and so on.

The list went on and on, the boy in front of him, whose name turned up to be Alexander Nott, became a Slytherin, the hat actually took some time with Scorpius, possibly the longest, then it was Albus' turn. Nervously he walked up to the stool and put the hat on, the last thing he saw before it drooped over his eyes was Rose sending him a smile and Scorpius smirking from the Slytherin table.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult, just like your father. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. And, I can see the same desire to be placed in Gryffindor with your brother and cousins, but you have a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?

Albus was about to say _Not Slytherin_, but something stopped him, a sort of doubt. For some reason, the thought of being placed in Slytherin didn't seem so bad anymore.

"So, having second thoughts are we now, Potter? Well, I'll just have to make it come true and place you in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the house where he would belong in before Albus could say something back.

"You didn't let me finish!" Albus hissed, but it was too late, James constant teasing came true and all he can do is live up to what his father said earlier, _Well Slytherin will have gain a new brilliant wizard._

The whole Hall went silent, Albus got off the stool and walked towards the Slytherin table who were even too shocked to greet him, at least Nott patted him in the back. Scorpius was smirking and congratulating Albus, and from across tables, Albus could see that James' face went pale and it was covered with guilt. Rose's face looked blank, and he wished it wasn't so, but James' reaction seemed to get him first.

_Ha, serves him right for teasing me_, he thought. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be sorted into Slytherin.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end farthest from him sat Hagrid, who caught his eyes and gave a reassuring nod. At the end nearest to him sat Professor Longbottom, who smiled with a saying that it was okay. And there, in the middle, sat Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She was very old, and her stern face seemed to make him feel uneasy. He turned back to the sorting and it was already Rose's turn. Like Scorpius, it took a long time with Rose, and then, for the second time that night, the Hall was stunned into silence, even Scorpius and Albus were shocked into silence.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus is not sure what's going on in the Gryffindor table, but he's pretty sure their cousins and his brother's mouth must be hanging off their jaws right now, well, his was, so he had a good hunch that they were too.

In Rose's part, it was like a dung bomb has been placed in her heart and exploded. Apparently, she wanted to join her cousin in becoming one of those "snakes" as her father would always put it. And thinking about her father just wanted to make her go to the nearest trash can and barf, even if he was joking, she was really, _really_ worried that he might actually disown her. Every steps she took felt heavier and heavier, like the world was slowly building on her shoulders. Once again, it was Alexander Nott who patted her on the back. Scorpius and Albus was gaping at her. Sure, Albus was most likely to go to Slytherin, he thought, but Rose? He expected her to be in Ravenclaw if not Gryffindor. Still, ROSE? In SLYTHERIN? Oh dear.

It seems that the silence was so thick that Professor Zabini continued calling names until it reached the last name, apparently the Professor's daughter, Sage Zabini, who was also sorted into Slytherin. She shared the same complexion as her fathers, but she seemed less arrogant and had a calm relax posture instead of the stiff and tall one.

After the Sorting was done, Headmistress McGonagall stood up, and as old as she was, she looked like she can still kick on for a few more decades.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first year students, and welcome back to the returning students. I hope everyone has had a wonderful summer break. The rules are still the same and as for the first years, I do believe that Professor Zabini has explained the rules, in which I'm sure a certain Weasley and Potter will follow, am I correct, _boys_?"

In the Gryffindor table, Albus could see James and Fred grinning, giving a standing ovation, apparently, their first year already left the teachers wary of them, not that he could blame them. The Headmistress eyed them for a moment before going back to her speech.

"Any who wishes to join the Quidditch team this year must go to Coach Wood, first years are not allowed to play in any other position except seeker should they choose to. And last words, I hope you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts. Now begin the feast!"

And suddenly, the plates were filled with all kind of foods and not just the ones from England, there were some from France, Italy, and all the European countries. Albus helped himself with some shepherd's pie, spaghetti, and at least almost one of everything. The food would have almost rivaled his mum's cooking, but he wouldn't dare say that to his mother. Rose too was digging in, but unlike Al, she was actually eating with some proper manner.

"Al, slow down, you're going to inhale it all instead of eating," reprimanded Rose, but she still sounded a little down.

"What? I'm not the only one, look at Scorpius and the other guys," And true enough, all the other first year boys were digging in rather hungrily, with the girls looking at them with disgust. The older students, particularly the boys, ignored it, but they would steal a glance at them once in a while.

Just as he finished with the last of his potatoes, someone tapped his shoulder and noticed that it was the Prefect, like all the other Slytherins, he had a smug look and had the face of a rat.

"So, a Potter in Slytherin, eh? We don't often get them here, but you're going to have to prove that you belong in the Slytherin house before we really accept you, especially that…_Weasley_," the Prefect, whose name he hasn't gotten yet, said his cousin's surname with disdain. "I'm Anthony Flint by the way, you'll learn that here in our house, we try to keep our records clean and cool, and you know why."

Albus absolutely know why, after the last war, Slytherin has been given a totally bad image, and bad is just an understatement. However, these last few years, every new Slytherin that joins don't really judge people by blood anymore, they judge them by Wealth and name, or whatever success they have. That still doesn't mean that he liked it, which made him feel the need to prove himself even more, and apparently, judging by the look on Roses' face, so did she.

After dinner has finished and dessert was done, the Headmistress stood up to make one more announcement.

"I hope everyone has had their fill, yes, it was a delicious meal, the House Elves do a good job in cooking. I do believe that I have one more announcement to make, I have been with Hogwarts for many years now, and it is with a heavy heart that I say that this is my last year as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, but rest assured, I won't be down for long. But enough with the sad news, come now and sing a song!"

Everyone picked their own tune and it sounded more like a crowd talking. After the song was finished, the Prefects lead their way towards their Dormitories and Common Room. They soon reached the Dungeons, which gave Albus and Rose the chills, in front of them was a stone wall.

"Knowledge," said the female Prefect.

The wall opened up, just like the opening in Diagon Alley, but it was faster and more sudden. Rose gripped Albus' hand, she was turning white. Albus noticed that Rose was quiet the whole entire dinner and didn't bother to talk to anyone but Albus and Sage, who seemed okay to them. They continued walking until they reached the Common Room, in which most of the first years were looking around. The room was tinted green since they were partially under the Lake and they can see some fishes swimming outside of the windows. The Décor looked like it was made for those who were rich, not like the beat up couches that Albus' grandparents have.

"Right, this is the Common Room, the boys dormitories are to the left opening in this room and the girls dormitories are in the above level, taking those stairs in the opening to the right," Anthony explained, before nodding to his partner, and soon, they went their own ways.

And just as Albus was about to go to his dormitory, Rose grabbed his sleeve, she looked like she wanted to talk to him first, despite the fact that they know they were both sleepy.

"Al, I don't know about this. I don't get how I was sorted here and as strange as it is, I should feel like I don't belong in here, but I feel fine. But that worries me, I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, Dad was expecting me to, now I'm scared about what he'll think." Roses' voice was shaky and all Albus could do was hug her and comfort her.

"Me too, Rose, but right now, we'll just have to adjust, after all, we've got each other," he said, trying to comfort her.

"And you've got me and Sage too, don't forget it, Weasel," Scorpius broke in, dragging Sage, who looked like she wants to just run off to her dorm already, Rose scowled.

"Don't call me that, and thanks for ruining the moment," she rolled her eyes, "Sage, maybe, but you, I don't think I can last the next 7 years sharing the same house with you."

"Same here, come on Al, let's go to our boys only Dorm," said Scorpius, pulling a rather amused Albus away into their dormitories.

"That's why it's the Boys Dormitories!" Rose exclaimed, before huffing and going to the girls Dormitories, with a sleepy Sage following.

_Ugh, I just want to spend the next 7 years in quiet solitude_, thought Alexander Nott, who was sitting in the couch the whole time.


End file.
